Imperfections of an Angel
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: Formerly My Beginning and My End. Story following Narcissa's life, from recieving her Hogwarts letter to leaving the school for the last time after the Battle. Narcissa/Lucius in later chapters. Full summary inside.
1. Narcissa Cassiopeia Black

Imperfections of an Angel

Summary: Formerly My Beginning and My End. Story following Narcissa's Hogwarts years, from recieving her letter to leaving the place for the last time after the Battle. Narcissa/Lucius in later chapters. Just to clarify the ages, I've mixed them up a bit more because it works for this story. Bellatrix and Andromeda were born at the right time, Regulus was born in 1952, Sirius was born in 1953 and Narcissa was born in 1957.

Disclaimer: All characters (except Narcissa's group of friends) belong to JK Rowling. All pre-DH plot-lines belong to me.

Chapter One

Cygnus Black slumped down into an armchair in the drawing room of the Black family mansion, staring at his wife Druella in disbelief.

"Say that again." he requested softly.

"I...am...pregnant." repeated the woman slowly, trying to read her husband's expression. It was still one of shock and didn't seem to have moved for the best part of a minute.

"I thought you couldn't have any more children." stated Cygnus, clearly confused by the situation.

"So did I. But I am definately pregnant, the Healer confirmed it."

"How far?"

"About two and a half months!" exclaimed Druella. "I can't believe I never noticed the signs!"

Druella looked into her husband's face again, only to find that it had gone from an expression of shock to an image of nothingness.

"Well, say something." pleaded the blonde woman.

"That...is...FANTASTIC!" yelled Cygnus, sweeping his wife into his arms and spinning her around, much the way he did with his two daughters.

"Now, we just have to tell the girls." thought Cygnus out loud.

"Somehow, I don't think we do." replied Druella, reaching for the door handle and jerking the door open quickly, sending the two girls leaning against it tumbling to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Very Slytherin!" laughed Cygnus.

Six months later, the screams echoed through the halls of the Black mansion. There were only five people in the house, though there were soon to be six by the sound of it. The first was a lone man pacing back and forth in his study, worry darkening his strongly defined features. Despite what everyone thought, Cygnus really did care about his wife and didn't like to hear her in pain. Druella was not a very strong woman, so he hated to think what would happen to her if she gave up. At least Bellatrix and Andromeda would be strong enough to get through it when the time came. Two more of the people were the two small girls themselves, huddled together in their playroom, wanting their mother back. Though Bellatrix and Andromeda would both be close to half a decade older than their younger sibling, both were clinging to each other like babies. The last two people were in the master bedroom. One of them, Druella, was lying on the bed screaming in pain and retaining a cast-iron grip on the hand of her sister-in-law, Walburga Black, who was helping her through her labour.

Finally, after three more hours of screaming and crushing most of her sister-in-law's metacarpols, Druella lay back in bed with her new baby girl tucked against her chest, her husband's arms around her waist and her daughters hugging her skirts.

"What are you going to call her, Mummy?" asked Bellatrix, batting her heavily-lidded eyes at her mother.

"I think I shall name her Narcissa. Yes, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black."


	2. Going to Hogwarts

Chapter Two

As the owl flew through the open drawing room window of Black Manor, the Hogwarts emblem caught the sunlight and reflected it onto the ornate mirror above the mantle. This caught the eyes of each of the five people sitting around the fireplace. Cygnus recovered the letter from the owl's leg, then shooed it back through the open window. The woman sitting in the chair beside him then took the letter from his hand and admired the red seal on the envelope, then throwing it down onto the small coffee table, towards the three girls sitting on the other side of it. While Andromeda reached for the envelope to admire the seal, her straight black hair obscuring the letter, Bellatrix reached for her baby sister, to whom the letter was adressed, and enveloped her in an embrace, her wild black curls mingling with the golden blonde waves of her sister. When they had all calmed down, the youngest girl took the letter in her hands, admiring the seal and the elegant script in which her name was written, before breaking the seal and pulling out the parchment from inside and reading it aloud to her expectant family;

"_To Narcissa Cassiopeia Black,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st and the Hogwarts Express will leave at precisely 11am from Platform 9 3/4. Please find enclosed a list of the things that you will need for the school year and tickets for the Hogwarts Express._

_Kind regards,_

_Professor A. Dippet.  
Headmaster._"

At the end of the letter, her mother ran to embrace her, as did her sisters, while her father laid a proud arm around her shoulders. It was Bellatrix, her eldest siser at the age of sixteen, that spoke.

"So this is it. My baby sister's going to Hogwarts."

And so she did.

A/N : Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Silver Serpents

Chapter Three

"Come on, Cissy, we'll be late!"

"Coming, Bella."

Narcissa grabbed her trunk and owl, then ran downstairs with them.

She was greeted with the sight of her mother and her two elder sisters, both with their luggage standing impatiently in the doorway of Black Manor. The two girls had clearly just been talking about their youngest sister's timekeeping, or lack thereof, as they jumped apart as soon as they saw her making her way down the stairs.

"Have you got everything, Narcissa, dear?" asked Druella, looking sternly at the two now giggling girls.

"Yes, mother, I have everything. I've checked at least thrice."

"Good girl. Bellatrix, Andromeda, you could learn a thing or two from your younger sister here."

"Yes, mother." chorused Bellatrix and Andromeda, still slightly giggling.

"Now come along, girls, hold my hands. Narcissa, hold my right hand, Andromeda my left and Bellatrix, hold one of your sister's hands, either will do."

The girls did as she said, Narcissa and Andromeda holding onto Druella's hands and Bellatrix holding onto the latter's left hand. They all spun around and disappeared, leaving only a minor swirl of dust in their wake.

They appeared directly beside the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4. Druella told their house-elves to take their luggage into the Black compartment on the train, except for Miss Bellatrix's, which was to be taken to the Silver Serpent's compartment.

"What is the Silver Serpents?" asked a curious Narcissa.

"It's a group of people, a group of Slytherin's who run the House, really. One seat for each of the six main families of the Pureblood inner circle."

"So who is it?"

"The Blacks, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, the Lestranges, the Rosiers and the Parkinsons, though how they qualified, I will never know. The eldest member of the family from the school takes their seat in the Silver Serpents. I will have mine for the next year, then Regulus will take it, the year after that, Andy and two years after, you."

"Why can't you sit with us, though?"

"Because once you are in the Silver Serpents, you can't get out. You are magically bound to them. It was set up by Salazar Slytherin himself and it's an honour to be part of it. It will be for you as well."

"Alright."

"Goodbye, darlings. Andromeda, keep Bellatrix in line, Bellatrix, anyone messes with Narcissa, I trust you know what to do."

"Hex them into next century."

"Next but one if you can(!) And Narcissa dear, try to keep out of trouble and...just make me proud. All of you."

"Goodbye, mummy."

"Goodbye, Cissy, darling."

And with a farewell embrace from their mother, each of the girls boarded the train, Andromeda and Narcissa sitting together in the Black compartment, while Bellatrix went to join the Silver Serpents. After a while, Regulus came to join them and the train pulled out of the station, pulling Narcissa's life to it's next destination ; Hogwarts.

A/N : I wanted to make Druella Black a very nice person and I wanted to make her quite funny as well.


	4. Everything but Slytherin

Chapter Four

A/N: The first part of this chapter, the actual sorting is an extract from my story 'Green and Black', the rest is new. Enjoy ;)

The young girl ran towards the Gryffindor table, with a massive look of pride on her face, motioning for Professor McGonagall to continue with the list;

"Narcissa Black."

The entire Slytherin table looked up in anticipation for the final of the five Blacks. Bellatrix was glaring at everyone, clearly thinking what they were saying ; 'what if she's not a Slytherin either?' Everyone who knew Narcissa Black knew that she was a kind, compassionate person who could cheer up anyone with a single smile, even Bellatrix herself. Not Slytherin traits.

The girl herself, a petite girl with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, but still pinned back at the front with green and silver pins, as if she had already written herself in as a Slytherin. She sat on the stool and closed her eyes in anticipation, hearing a small chuckle coming from the tables as the Sorting Hat covered her eyes.

_So. The last Black, are you?_

_Yes, Mr. Hat._

_Interesting, interesting. Oh, you are a difficult one to place. Intelligent, more than a match for any Ravenclaw._

_Really?_

_Yes. And so kind, a Hufflepuff trait. And, oh, your bravery, a brilliant amount. More than most Gryffindors. So, where would you like to be placed?_

_Slytherin, please._

_Slytherin?! That is the only house that you truly do not belong in, so why would you choose it?_

_I don't want to disappoint my family, Mr. Hat. Please, please, please put me in Slytherin. I want to make my parents proud._

_And you would choose to make your parents proud over your own happiness?_

_Always, every time._

_If you wish, then that is what I will do._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa ran over to her sister, who swept her into a quick hug as she passed to sit down with the rest of the first years, a beaming smile on her face, which looked like one of joy, but was truly one of relief. She also caught the eye of a tall boy with grey eyes smiling at her. She smiled back.

After the Sorting Ceremony, the feast began. The Silver Serpents went up to the top of the table, where the first years sat, so Bellatrix managed to elbow and threaten her way through to the seat next to her sister, who had just been Sorted into Slytherin about five minutes previously, earning herself a massive hug as soon as Bellatrix got to her. Once she'd got her breath back, Narcissa began to discuss the hints and tricks for not getting caught breaking the rules with Bellatrix. The boy with grey eyes was clearly eavesdropping on the conversation, as he was laughing each time Bellatrix regaled her sister with tales of flying curses, as well as one incident with a flying Hufflepuff. Finally, Bellatrix snapped.

"Something funny, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, um, did you design that make-up yourself?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Yeah, I just thought that you might have forgotten to turn on the light before you did it(!)"

"Why you little-"

"Bella, leave it! That little rodent isn't worth it."

"And you would be baby Cissy, then?"

"Narcissa to you."

"Fine. Be like that."

They turned their backs on each other, their arms crossed. Narcissa was fine because she had turned back to face Bellatrix, but Lucius found himself faced with Alexander Nott, possibly the most annoying boy in the history of all Slytherin house.

"This is going to be fine." thought Lucius.

A/N : I kind of based Alexander Nott on Colin Creevey, but way more annoying (if that's possible!)


	5. The Lion's Escapade

Chapter Five

The first year had gone so fast and on the scarlet train chugging out of Platform 9 3/4, Narcissa was beginning to feel more alone than ever. Regulus had taken his place in the Silver Serpents, while Andromeda had snuck away towards the Hufflepuff carriage. 'Heaven knows why!' exclaimed Narcissa within her head. But growing up with Bellatrix had taught Narcissa to dismiss menial things like that, else she would wake up to find her hair tied to her bedpost and her teddy bear shaven on the floor. And Sirius, well, he was on his way to being disowned already. It was at times like this that she missed Bellatrix.

Her sister was now married and known to all as Bellatrix Lestrange, except for the select few that were permitted to call her 'Bella'. She never came home anymore, making the excuse that she was too busy working for her 'Dark Lord'. Sometimes, it felt like Bellatrix cared more about her Dark Lord than her husband, which, due to the nature of her marriage, was probably true.

After the feast in the Great Hall, Narcissa proceeded to the dormitories where she bid Regulus and Andromeda goodnight and went straight to sleep.

Her life at Hogwarts was little different to that of her previous year. In fact, after the excitement of her first year had worn off, it was truthfully a little boring, even more so without Bellatrix. It was the same routine day in and day out, until one fateful day in June.

Narcissa had entered the Slytherin common room that evening to find Regulus with a sour expression on his face and Andromeda close to tears.

"Andy?" she asked, embracing and comforting her elder sister. "What's happened, Reg?"

Regulus just abandoned the common room in a huff. Andromeda was about to follow him, when Narcissa stopped her just as she reached the door.

"Andy! What's happened?!"

"Sirius has been disowned! He's not part of the family anymore!" she screamed, tears flooding her face, before running out after Regulus, leaving her younger sister to sink into an armchair, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Siri." she cried. "What have you done?"

Later that week, Narcissa was sitting at the Slytherin table at dinner, but not touching the food in front of her, staring absentmindedly at the group of boys sat around her former cousin. Her sister had to click her fingers in her eyeline for the younger to notice her.

"Narcissa? You have to eat something. Please." begged Andromeda

"I'm not hungry." whispered Narcissa.

"You've said that for the last week, you haven't eaten anything since Sirius was disowned. You're going to get ill."

"I'm fine."

"Narcissa, I think you're anorexic."

"Andy, just leave me alone!" yelled the younger, getting up from the table and running from the hall. Andromeda made to get up, but was pushed back down by her cousin.

"I'll go."

He followed her, hoping that she hadn't gone to the dormitories. She hadn't. Narcissa Black was sitting curled up in a ball, sobbing into the green velvet cushions. She jumped and curled up tighter when Regulus put his arms around her.

"Why did he have to go, Reg?" she sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know, Cis. I don't know." he replied, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head, before resting his chin on it.

After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and Andromeda walked into the room, followed by Professor Slughorn and a figure in black that Narcissa's bleary eyes couldn't recognise.

"Are you alright, Miss Black? Your sister came to find me after your outburst in the Great Hall and we both agreed that this decision was for the best." said the Slytherin Head of House, gesturing for the figure to come in. Regulus moved over to stand by Andromeda and the figure took his place, hugging the small blonde.

"It's going to be okay, Cissy, I promise. I always make it okay, don't I?"

Narcissa looked up for a moment, before burying her head in her sister's shoulder, dampening her wild black curls. Bellatrix just sat there, holding her sister close and rubbing her back in comforting circles.

"Please don't go, Bella."

"I'm not going. I've spoken to Rodolphus and I'm moving back home for the holidays, alright?"

"Yeah."

Of course, Narcissa never spoke to Sirius after that event, but sometimes, she'd casted a brief glance towards the Gryffindor table and seen a sympathetic Sirius smiling at her.

She thought that that would be the worst year of Hogwarts, but she was wrong. It was about to get so much worse.


	6. Slipping Away

Chapter Six

Something was alive in the air as the white smoke clouded Platform 9 3/4, blocking the parents of the Hogwarts students from view.

Now Narcissa truly was alone. She walked through the Slytherin carriages alone, with her snowy owl, Athena, chirruping in her cage, until the reached the door of a near empty compartment, slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

The compartment was empty save for a tall, hook-nosed boy with greasy black hair. He was completely absorbed in a book, though he looked up briefly every few moments to check on his rather large barn owl. When he finally noticed her, he looked a little suspicious, but soon returned her beaming smile.

"Hey. My name's Narcissa, what's yours?"

"Hi, I'm Severus, Severus Snape. Nice to meet you."

"That book looks interesting. 'Advanced Potion Making : Grade Two'."

"I'm a seventh year, I have to take my NEWTs."

"Wow. I haven't even done my OWLs yet. I'm a third year."

"What's your surname?"

"Black."

"Any relation to Bellatrix Black. Left a year ago. Bit of a bitch."

"Yes, she's my eldest sister. My other sister, Andromeda, is in the Silver Serpents now and my cousin Regulus left last year. So it's just me really."

"Are you related to Sirius, that bully in my year?"

An awkward silence filled the room. Severus made to apologise, but Narcissa stopped him before he could.

"Sev, don't worry, it's fine. Sirius Black was disowned by his own mother last year, so in my family's eyes, I'm not. But by blood, I am, I suppose. He's my cousin."

"We don't have to talk about this. How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's brilliant, although it can get rather lonely."

"What about your friends?"

"I don't really have any friends. I have my sisters and my cousin, so I didn't really figure I needed any."

"D'you want to be my friend?" asked a nervous Severus.

"Alright, that'd be brilliant, Sev."

"Okay, Cissy."

Another half year passed happily. Narcissa hung around with Severus a lot, learning about different spells and potions, learning how to complete them so perfectly that she wouldn't even need to try to achieve an 'O' grade. Regulus and Andromeda had been going out a lot, each making the excuse that they needed to visit Bellatrix, which to Narcissa was an obvious lie. Neither had shown that much affection to the woman before she was married, so there was no reason that they should after she was. Little did she realise that their deeds would bring about their fate.

The first to meet their fate was Regulus. Narcissa knocked before entering the Headmaster's study, to find her sisters, brother-in-law, aunt, uncle and parents gathered in the room, along with Professor Slughorn. All looked rather teary-eyed and Narcissa did not waste any time in divulging the truth.

"Narcissa. Darling, sit down." said Druella, beckoning for her daughter to sit next to her, to which Narcissa obliged, her family's tear-stained faces troubling her deeply.

"Mother, what's wrong? What's happened?" Normally, Narcissa would be reprimanded for contracting her words, but her mother let it go, considering the circumstances.

"Mother?" she asked again, this time more urgently.

"Narcissa, your cousin, Regulus, was fighting in a battle for a man named the Dark Lord, did you know that?" asked Cygnus.

"No, Father, I did not." replied Narcissa, trying to regain her composure.

"Well...Narcissa, there is no easy way to tell you this, but..." the man stopped in his tracks, looking to his wife for support.

"Narcissa...Regulus did not return from the battle. I am sorry, Narcissa...but he died."

"NO!" screamed the teenager, the hands at her mouth being soaked by the salty water from her eyes. Her choking sobs were muffled as she was pulled into her mother's arms, grasping at the silky fabric as her mother stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, soothing the girl in her arms. Cygnus lightly patted Andromeda's shoulder as a few tears escaped her chestnut eyes, while Rodolphus did the same for Bellatrix, kissing her cheek gently.

On the return journey to the common room, Narcissa lost Andromeda. She had somehow taken a turning towards the kitchens as opposed to the dungeons, and Narcissa was soon to find out why.

It had taken Narcissa two months to finally get over her young cousin's death, which had brought her up to the end of year exam preparations. She was sat at the far end of the Slytherin table at breakfast on the morning before her final Potions prep lesson, daintily picking at her fruit salad, when a large white owl swooped into the hall, dropped a green-sealed letter in front of her and swooped back off to it's master's home, not even staying for a bite to eat. Recognising the seal as her family's, Narcissa made to open the envelope, but was interupted when her best friend of her own age, Viola Parkinson, forcefully dragged her from the room, making the hollered excuse that Slughorn would disembowel her if she was late again and he would probably give Narcissa a detention too.

They arrived just as Slughorn called out the name of Narcissa's other best friend, Carolyna Nott, meaning Viola was in time to answer her name. However, Narcissa wasn't.

"Miss Black, if you are late to my class again, I will be forced to give you a detention, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

After they had completed their potion for the day, a simple Sleeping Draught, which had been left to brew for ten minutes, Narcissa decided that, as Carolyna was watching the potion and it had to be left alone for the rest of the lesson, she could stand the suspense no longer. She slipped her hand under the table, reaching into her black leather satchel and pulling out the envelope, breaking the seal and quietly slipping out the parchment. She took a deep breath, unfolded the crease and began to read.

_My darling flower Narcissa,_

_I am afraid that what I am writing to inform you of is in no way good news. I am sorry to have to tell you, darling, that your sister, Andromeda, has eloped with a Hufflepuff Mudblood named Theodore Tonks. Due to the serious nature of the situation and her refusal to return home with a pardon, she has been disowned by your Aunt Walburga. Hereon in, Andromeda Tonks shall not be recognised as a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Your father has written her out of the succession and your Aunt Walburga has removed her from the family tapestries, both at Grimmauld Place and at Black Manor. Due to this, my darling, she can no longer be referred to as your sister._

_Stay strong for me, _ma petite fleur_,_

_All my love,_

_Mama._

Time stopped. True, Narcissa had lost her sister to Rodolphus Lestrange and her younger cousin to the clutches of Death, but it wasn't the same. Even though her elder cousin had been in exactly the same position the previous year, it couldn't be more different. Andromeda had been her protector when Sirius was serving detention, her comforter when Bellatrix was on a mission for her Dark Lord, her voice of reason when Regulus was blinded by rage. And now she was gone. The only consistent person in her life, vanished as soon as her parents turned their backs.

Narcissa had been oblivious to her surroundings as her world was torn apart, her hearing blurring and sounds merging together. She was only just aware of Carolyna, Viola and Professor Slughorn bolting for her before blackness claimed her.

When Narcissa opened her eyes again, she was bolting up from a nightmare, screaming for her sister. The cluster of people in the corner of her bedroom at Black Manor all turned towards her, a dark haired figure running towards her and catching her in an embrace.

"Oh, Cissy, you scared me so much!" screamed Bellatrix, tears flowing onto her sister's shoulder. She pulled away to allow her parents to embrace their youngest daughter.

"Oh, _ma petite fleur_, you terrified me, I'm so sorry, darling. This was my stupid fault, darling, I feel so guilty."

"Mother, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been reading it in class."

"No, but I should have known that you wouldn't be able to cope with it. I am so sorry, my darling."

"I am alright, Mother. Father, are you?"

"Yes, my angel, I am. Are you?" asked her father, pulling her close to him.

"I'm fine now, Father. I have you, Mother and Bella, and Rodolphus, of course. I don't need anyone else. I know that now."

"Alright, well, Rodolphus and I…have to go and see…someone. It's merely work, it's alright. I'll see you this evening." explained Bellatrix, pulling her sister in for one more cuddle, before making her way to the door.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Cissy, darling." Bellatrix and Rodolphus left the room, only to see the former pop her head back around the door again.

"Hey, Cissy? The boy that helped you up to the hospital wing when you fainted, wasn't it Rodent Boy?"

"I think so. Malfoy."

"Right. He looked really worried about you."

"Don't be stupid, Bella. Why would the great Lucius Malfoy…even care…about me?"

A/N: Massive writer's block + holidays + birthdays = no updates. Sorry! I'm trying to make them good and take longer, but I've got 13 ongoing stories and sometimes I can forget about the others. Please review and I'll concentrate on this one. Also, this story was originally going to be about Narcissa's relationship with Hogwarts, but it's now just about the most important parts of her life, so I'm changing the name.


	7. Status by Silver, Grimness by Gold

Chapter Seven

A/N: I'd like to start by saying thank you to my brilliant reviewer, clareabell7. Please review, guys, I really need the encouragement. Also, I'm not changing the name, just the purpose of the story.

For the first time in her life, Narcissa Black boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. No antagonistic Bellatrix quoting Tom Riddle's greatness, no Regulus going on about the honour of Slytherin, no Sirius plotting pranks with his 'Marauders', and no Andy sitting in the corner with a new wizarding novel. No, just a small blonde Slytherin girl alone. Or not.

Due to her elder sister being disowned, Narcissa had been forced to take her place in the Silver Serpents prematurely, as her sister had not returned for her seventh year. Walking through the many corridors of the Slytherin compartment on the scarlet train, Narcissa paused as she reached the door she was looking for. The green and silver copperplate was unmistakable. She knocked and entered the small room.

Well, it certainly wasn't difficult to tell which of the houses the compartment belonged to. The room itself had an emerald glow radiating from the walls, highlighted by the metallic snakes dancing through the green. There were only a few pieces of furniture in the room. Almost an entire half of the compartment was taken up by a large maple table containing various items of food and drink, as well as a large stack of paperwork. The other half contained another large semi-circular table, with six uniquely-decorative chairs around it. In addition to this, there were five other people in the room, the other members of the illustious Silver Serpents, though as far as Narcissa could see, she was the only girl and by far the youngest. Narcissa recognised most of them from the various annual balls that her family held each year. There was Rabastan Lestrange, her brother-in-law, Evan Rosier, her cousin through her mother's elder sister, Lucretia, and Caiso Parkinson, Viola's older brother. One of the other boys was the heir to the Zabini household, but Narcissa couldn't recall his name. She was too busy staring at the blonde boy sitting in the middle of the table. Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Narcissa, you're here. Good, then we can begin." spoke Lucius, more than a hint of authority in his voice, which the others noticed and sat, Evan kissing Narcissa on the cheek as he sat, gaining a brief smile from the blonde.

"Now," continued Malfoy, glaring at Evan. "Since our newest recruit has arrived, we may begin the session. First on the agenda, I would like to introduce our new member. I know a few of you may know her. Her name is Narcissa Black and she will be replacing her elder sister after...well, we all know what happened to her."

Narcissa focused very strongly on the silver-embossed serpents entwined in the centre of the table, her eyes misting over. Evan, sensing this, put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. After another glare in the Rosier's direction, Malfoy continued once more.

"Now that that is all sorted, secondly we need to address the issue of the fourth year dormitory gargoyles. They are letting mixed genders into the dormitories and their immunity to the _Confundus_ charm is now questionable..."

Narcissa sighed softly and leaned closer to her cousin so that her whisper would not be overhead by Malfoy, who was sat directly on her left.

"Evan! How long do these meetings usually last?"

"All the way there and all the way back, plus twice a month."

"I don't think I can survive the boredom for that long!"

"Don't worry. Just tune him out, everyone does. He's the only one who knows past 'third on the agenda'!" he laughed quietly, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. Narcissa leaned back as well and tried to tune out the silky smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy.

The meetings turned out not to be too bad in the end, a lot shorter than the ones on the train, and Narcissa found herself to be starting to enjoy being a member of the Silver Serpents. Everyone looked up to her and no-one dared mess with her, as the Silver Serpents had power to take points from Slytherin students. They could also give them, but they had to consult Professor Slughorn first, so that the Serpents couldn't give Slytherin an unfair advantage. Yes, it was a freeing experience for the girl who had been restricted by the regulations of a Pureblood Lady for her entire life to date, though to be honest, she wasn't absolutely sure whether it was due to the power of the position or the identity of the Head Serpent. Yes, she was forced to admit to herself that, although his arrogance and confidence of his family's superiority aggrivated her to the brink of violence, she, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, was falling for Rodent Boy Malfoy!

That day was mid-summer, almost the end of the school year, and Narcissa, Viola and Carolyna were on their way to the Silver Serpents' special swimming pool. It was located in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and only members of the Silver Serpents and their friends were permitted to use it. Viola was wearing a green, silver and black streamlined suit with a pair of black shorts over it and some black flip-flops, with her hair hanging loose on her shoulders. Carolyna was wearing a black suit with silver lines going across it in a spider's web pattern. Her skirt and ballet flats were both black and her hair was in a topknot. Narcissa herself was wearing a green suit patterned with silver flowers which tied around the back of her neck and ended with a short skirt over the bottom. She was wearing a silver wrap-around skirt and green beach wedges, with her hair right down her back in a high ponytail with a complex waving pattern around the hairband. They were all laughing on their way down.

"I mean honestly!" cried Viola. "The boy is a total imbecile. He actually believed that I was going to work with him. I'd rather stick Transfigured matchsticks in my eyes. Alexander Nott is officially the most annoying boy in Hogwarts history. Don't you agree, Cissa?"

"Well, I don't really know. I wasn't concentrating, I was thinking about the next Silver Serpents meeting." stammered Narcissa, her cheeks steadily pinking.

"Thinking about Malfoy more like." chipped in Carolyna. By this point, Narcissa wasn't dissimilarly coloured to a beetroot. Viola gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you _do_!" exclaimed Viola, turning to her best friend.

"Just leave it, Vi. I don't fancy him. Besides, even if I did, he'd never like me. Look at the girls he's got a choice of. There's loads of pretty, Pureblooded seventh-years. So, why would he go for the 'nothing special' fourth year."

"Hey!" exclaimed Carolyna, grabbing Narcissa's arm and twisting her around to face her. "You are special, to a lot of people. Your parents, your sister, your brother-in-law, Evan, Rabastan, Snape, and definately to us. So don't put yourself down. Now, let's go for a swim." The three girls joined hands as the pool came into sight, looked at each other and ran towards the pool, jumping into it with their hands still linked. They surfaced splashing each other, but they stopped as they heard an attack call.

"Gryffindors!" yelled Viola.

"It's an ambush!" yelled Narcissa, attempting to run, but being stopped as the lions closed in around them. Carolyna and Viola tackled the two boys on one side, managing to escape on that side, but Narcissa couldn't get past the other two on her own and while trying to tackle one, was Stunned by the other. She fell down into the water and began to sink below the surface. Narcissa could just about feel the water around her, but her feeling was fading. She could hear distant shouts and could see flashes of light from behind her eyes. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her upwards.

Suddenly, she gasped. She hadn't even realised the extent of her breathlessness until she was pulled to the surface. She coughed and spluttered and eventually opened her eyes. She could see quite a few people leaning over her. Viola and Carolyna were there, of course, and Professor McGonagall, who was talking worriedly to Professor Slughorn and Dumbledore himself. But the last figure surprised her. Malfoy.

"She's awake. Professor, she's awake." cried Viola, turning to Professor McGonagall, who walked over from her conversation with the Professors to kneel beside the blonde.

"Ah, Miss Black. Back with us, I see. That was a very close call, do you mind telling me what happened?" asked the Transfiguration Professor, her stern features softened with concern.

"Yes, Professor. Well, Carolyna, Viola and I came down here, to the pool, and we were ambushed by some Gryffindors. There were four of them, but I don't know who they were. Carolyna and Viola managed to get away, but when I was trying to, I think someone Stunned me and I fell under the water. Then someone pulled me up."

"That would be me." said Malfoy.

"That was very brave of you, Mr. Malfoy. Well done." congratulated Dumbledore, patting the boy on the back.

"Oh, it was nothing, Professor, really." replied Lucius, shrugging his shoulders, yet still strangely reluctant to move away from Narcissa.

"Well, you look to be alright, but you are to stay in your bed in the dormitory for the next few weeks. No exceptions." said a stern Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, can you please give me some work to do while I'm there?"

"Well, you're a novelty, Miss Black. Most students would be over the moon at the thought of six weeks without schoolwork." the Transfiguration Professor laughed.

"I don't want my grades to slip, that's all, Professor."

"Ah, yes, Miss Black is an unfailingly dedicated student, she will complete her schoolwork under any circumstances, so long as she can hold quill to paper. It's an honour to have her in my house." smiled Professor Slughorn, the pride evident on his face, and causing Narcissa to colour a little.

"Well, Miss Black, I am certain that Professor McGonagall will be able to send up some Transfiguration work with Miss Parkinson and Miss Nott after each lesson, and I'll speak to the other teachers to insure that they will do the same." said Dumbledore, smiling at the Slytherin girl.

"Thank you, Professor." replied Narcissa.

"Right, well, Miss Black, I think that you should return to your dormitory. Miss Parkinson and Miss Nott may accompany you." suggested Professor Slughorn. Narcissa stood up immediately, then fell backwards, Lucius just managing to catch her before her head collided with the stone tiling.

"Not too fast." said Lucius, helping her slowly to her feet again and wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, encouraging her to wrap hers around his shoulders and helping her inside. Carolyna and Viola hung back for a while after the Professors had dispursed, watching Lucius help Narcissa inside.

"So, Lyna? Do you think...maybe?"

"Definately." They both smiled and saw as Narcissa feigned a collapse. They saw right through her and began to laugh at such well-executed Slytherin behaviour.

"I don't think he's interested in the Pureblooded seventh-year girls, do you, Lyna?"

"No. Do you think he might make a move? You know, ask her out? Godric knows, he's been wanting to for long enough."

They looked at each other and bolted towards the castle, waiting to see if the cold Malfoy heir would express his feelings to the Black princess.

After all, she may not have known it, but she was always special to him.

A/N: Soppy, I know, but I thought that Narcissa deserved some happiness after the time she'd had. Review!


	8. Just You

Chapter Eight

The fifth year was only three weeks away and the familiar Hogwarts owl soared through the window of Lestrange Manor, where Narcissa was staying for the holidays. She lept up from her place beside Bellatrix and took the envelope from the owls beak. She removed the letter and book list from the envelope, then threw it down on the table. A rattle came from the supposedly empty envelope and as Narcissa read the book list, Bellatrix picked it up and tipped it out into her open hand. She gasped.

"Ciss?"

"Yes?" she replied, turning to her elder sister, who was holding up a small green and silver badge. Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth with her small hands.

"Slytherin prefect?" she breathed.

"Yep. Congratulations, baby Cissy!" she cried, throwing her arms around her and rocking her side to side.

When the first Hogsmeade weekend rolled around four months later, Narcissa was almost too exhausted to even consider going. On top of her duties as the new Head Serpent and Slytherin Prefect, Narcissa had been selected at the tryouts to play Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, a position she had coveted for years, as she was now the first female on a Slytherin team in Hogwarts history. However, she recieved news from a source or two in the Silver Serpents, namely her best friends, that a certain member of the Ministry would be attending Hogsmeade on that day.

The girls were walking around in Hogsmeade, leaning on each other and laughing. They visited Honeydukes, to stock up on their sweet collections before they went home, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, because Narcissa had snapped her only remaining quill in a rage, Zonko's, to get Viola a new Sneakoscope, then to Dervish & Banges, as she'd broken it five minutes later! Finally, Viola and Carolyna abandoned Narcissa to go up to The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, leaving the young Black alone outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. She was about to abandon her ideas altogether and return to the castle when she caught sight of a platinum-haired man standing in the snowfall. She approached slowly, making no noise, intending to surprise him, but her attempts were thwarted when she tripped and fell face first into a large snowdrift.

She was soon pulled out of the snow and wrapped in strong arms. She was shaking violently, and not just because of the cold. A comforting low drawl echoed in her ears.

"You seem to be making rather a habit of this(!)" smirked Lucius, cradling Narcissa in his arms, but leaving her enough room to look up at him.

"I'm just lucky that you were there to save me." she smiled back.

"Yes, you were indeed. Mind you, your clumsiness hasn't affected your beauty." Narcissa was colouring rapidly, which she wasn't altogether certain was merely due to the frost-bitten wind.

"No, but it seems to have affected your eyesight!" she countered, beginning to get to her feet.

"Not at all, Miss Black. Thank for your concern, though." The pair walked over to the barrier, leaning over it and admiring the monument of Hogsmeade, the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted place in Wizading Britain.

"You know, you put yourself down far too much. You're a very pretty girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Malf-" she stopped suddenly, leaning forwards and closing her eyes.

"Narcissa, are you alright?" Narcissa let it go that he used her first name, though it actually made her a little more dizzy to think about.

"Yes, thank you. I was just thinking...it's always you. You volunteered to take me to the Hospital Wing, you saved me from the Gryffindors, you...glared at Evan when he hugged me. It's just strange."

"Actually, it isn't, really. You see, do you know what the best words I've ever heard in my life are?"

She gave him a blank look and shook her head slightly, signalling for him to continue.

"The best words I ever heard were 'Bella, leave it, that little rodent isn't worth it!'. And do you know why?"

"No." she breathed.

"Because those were the first words you ever said to me, all those years ago."

"Mr. Malfoy, where is this going?"

"Miss Black, I have loved you since the moment I met you, and if you're honest, I think you've loved me as well."

"Well, maybe a little." she breathed, her own breathing quickening as she noticed the direction the conversation was taking.

"I think you know where I'm going with this. Narcissa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why me? I mean, you're eighteen, you work in the Ministry, you've got the whole Wizarding World to pick from, so why choose me?"

"It may be hard for you to believe, but I don't want anyone else. I just want you. So will you?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. Yes!" she cried, turning around to face him. Their faces were inches from each other and they realised the sudden heat of the situation. They inched closer and closer, until they were almost touching. It was Lucius that made the first move, bringing his lips to meet hers briefly, then pulling away. Narcissa moved forwards again, bringing lips to meet, this time for much, much longer and with more passion than before. At last, they pulled away, smiling and laughing.

"I love you, Lucius." she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, my Narcissa."

A/N: What do you think? Next chapter is an important moment for them. Please review!


	9. Presentation of a Princess

Chapter Nine

A/N: I've changed the name for the story, because I thought of it in town the other day. I chose it because Narcissa's looks are often described as angelic, but she's nowhere near perfect!

Narcissa's life was practically perfect. The Silver Serpents work was a resounding success in the previous year, she was the star player in the Quidditch Cup, managing to score the goal that won the House Cup for the Slytherin, and she had finally got the man that she loved! It was brilliant!

The only spanner in the works at the beginning of their relationship was Lucius' well-known reputation. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Lucius would pursue a particular girl that took his fancy for days, even weeks, until they submitted and kissed him. Then he dropped them like a Flagrante-cursed Galleon.

Bellatrix had told her numerous times that this time would be no different and for a while, Narcissa had believed her. A month went by, then two, then three and Narcissa began to believe that maybe this time _was_ different. Now, six months later, even Bellatrix had to admit that Lucius truly cared about her baby sister.

The sixth year had eased up a bit on the pressure that had been posed by the OWLs in fifth year, but still with the imminent pressure of the NEWTs in seventh, giving a happy medium to the students and making Narcissa feel a bit more at ease, though her workload had increased dramatically.

She had been informed at the beginning of the year that she had achieved sufficient OWL grades to carry on with all of her subject if she elected to, which she did, meaning that she had been taking Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, History of Magic and her Apparation lessons from November. She didn't regret the choice, but she was constantly very tired and what with the Silver Serpents, Quidditch and her Prefect duties, Narcissa was sleeping at every opportunity, especially as such things were few and far between for her. Lucius had heard of this and had consequently written to her, telling her to talk to Professor Slughorn and ask him to lessen her classes. Narcissa had refused, telling Lucius that she didn't want to be purely 'the little wifey with no opinion whose sole ability is to look pretty on her husband's arm'. She wanted proof of her abilities and intelligences and her NEWTs were the only way she could possibly achieve that.

The end of the year rolled around sooner than Narcissa had thought it would, and the Malfoy family's Summertime Ball was fast approaching, the final of the events in which each seventeen-year-old girl of the Silver Serpent families would be presented to sociaty. That night would be Narcissa's presentation, as the others had already been presented at their own family's event, whereas it had been agreed for the Malfoys' to host Narcissa's, under the circumstances. As it was to take place a mere week after the end of term, Narcissa had trusted her mother to co-ordinate an appropriate attire for her.

The day had dawned bright and sunny and as evening fell, it was time to dress for the evening. Narcissa entered her bedroom to find a dress bag hanging on the door of her wardrobe, with two boxes beneath it. She took a deep breath, unzipped the bag and gasped. The bag contained an astaundingly beautiful dress. It was made of emerald coloured silk, with a sweetheart neckline trimmed with silver diamonds, the same diamonds encrusting the ribbon that tied at the back of the dress, the tail sloping over the green tulle skirt. Opening the boxes, Narcissa found a pair of matching peep-toes in one, and a beautiful necklace and earring set in the other.

_'I should trust my mother's taste more often.'_ thought Narcissa, once she was fully dressed in her finery. She decended the staircase, where she found her mother, father, sister and brother-in-law waiting, along with her cousins, Evan and Amorette. Bellatrix was dressed in red silk, her dress clinging to her figure and revealing rather too much cleavage to be considered 'appropriate', but Bellatrix never cared too much for the rules. Druella was dressed in green as well, but in a rather modest velvet dress which covered everything but her face, neck and hands. Nineteen-year-old Amorette was dressed in a rather understated violet dress, wishing not to draw attention to herself. The men didn't seem to mind either way, they were all wearing tuxedos and Narcissa couldn't help noticing that Evan actually looked rather handsome in his. They all gasped upon the sight of the young woman descending the staircase.

"Oh, Narcissa! You look so beautiful!" cried Druella, tears filling her sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, Ciss, you do!"

"Oh, Cissy, you look absolutely beautiful!"

"Come along, darling, we have to go." urged Cygnus.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the ornate Malfoy Manor. The family went inside, except for Narcissa, of course, signalling for her to be announced and inducted into the Pureblood Social Circle.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" boomed Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Allow me to present, Miss Narcissa Cassiopeia Black!"

Everyone turned to the stairwell of the ballroom, where Narcissa had appeared. Gasps and 'ah!' sounds filled the room as she decended, reaching the bottom to be offered an arm by Lucius. She walked into the centre of the room with him, while the other guests formed a large circle around them and they began to waltz.

The dancing continued for a lengthy amount of time, then it finally calmed down. Lucius took Narcissa's hand once more and led her after him, this time going into a side parlour. Lucius gestured for Narcissa to sit down, which she did as gracefully as ever, and sat next to her. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Narcissa, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. If I'm hurt, one touch from you and the pain ebbs away. You are so special to me, and I never, ever want to let you go." He got down onto bended knee, triggering tears to spill over from her eyes, her hand automatically rising to her mouth as she smiled.

"Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, will you do me the honour...of becoming my wife?"

"Yes...yes, I will, yes, yes!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and drawing him in for a long, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Lucius was holding a small silver ring with a single heart cut emerald. He slid it onto her finger and kissed her again.

"I love you, Lucius."

"I love you, too, Narcissa."

A/N: Short and very sweet. I just wanted to get this up before I left. Please, please, please review, or Bellatrix will curse you!


	10. Knight in Dark Armour

Chapter Ten

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for chapter nine, rachrocksdotcom and EleKat. Keep reviewing!

Narcissa welcomed her oncoming seventh year at Hogwarts, for once it was over, she would be free to marry Lucius and live out the rest of her life with him.

Narcissa was sat at the dining room table at Black Manor with her parents, eating a fruit salad for her breakfast a few days before she was due to return to Hogwarts, when a large barn owl flew through the open window, dropping a letter sealed in red with the Hogwarts emblem onto the mahogany table in front of the young blonde.

"Your Hogwarts letter, darling." commented Druella, smiling at her daughter. Narcissa smiled in return and picked up the envelope from the table. It was a little heavier than she had expected and, to her surprise, it made a small rattling noise as she lifted it.

"No." she breathed in shock, reaching for the serpent-handled letter knife and breaking the seal, tipping the contents of the envelope into her open palm. She gasped as the early morning light reflected off the small green shield, causing a shine to illuminate the two words that had dominated a few of Narcissa's young childhood dreams. Head Girl.

"What is it, darling?" enquired Druella, casually glancing over the rim of her teacup at her shellshocked young daughter, who turned towards her, the emerald shield glinting in her palm. Druella gasped in delight and set her cup and saucer down, sweeping her daughter into an embrace.

"Well done, my darling." she smiled, kissing Narcissa's cheek before taking the shield and pinning it to Narcissa's housecoat. Narcissa just beamed.

Being Head Girl was a brilliant experience for Narcissa, as she was allowed to attend and give opinions at staff meetings, along with the Head Boy, Ravenclaw student, Michael Grimsby. It also meant that she had the authority to patrol the grounds at night and could give detentions without consulting teachers. She could also attend Hogsmeade at any time other than lesson times, which came in handy when she caught sight of the headline of the Evening Prophet one night.

_'DEATH EATERS' MEETING AROUSES PANIC IN HOGSMEADE._

_The meeting of the Dark Arts group, The Knights of Walpurgis, now more commonly known as the 'Death Eaters', has spread panic in Hogsmeade village. The group has achieved a reputation as a threat to Wizarding society, participating in a wide range of criminal activities. The majority of members are known to have studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, coincidentally, most were sorted into Slytherin house, a house well known for it's reputation to produce Dark Witches and Wizards. Judging by information from an inside source, the group in almost all-male, with only two female members known, Alecto Carrow, whose brother, Amycus, is also involved and Bellatrix Lestrange, whose family are almost all involved with the Knights, bar her younger sister, Narcissa, who shall remain at Hogwarts until the end of this academic year. Given that the youngest Black's fiancee, Lucius Malfoy, is also known to be involved, will the Hogwarts Head Girl be the newest addition to the Death Eaters? Her family tree says yes._

_We are also warning Hogsmeade residents to take refuge at Hogwarts School tonight, as there is rumour that the Knights shall be marching on the village, the violence and purposes of the meeting are unknown, so Hogsmeade shall be cordoned off for residents safety._

_Remain vigilent, readers, and we shall keep you updated on the status of the Knights of Walpurgis._

Narcissa placed the paper down onto the table, watching as the pictures of the Death Eaters last march, the flames flickering as people ran around in the picture. Lucius was a Death Eater? Of course, she had known that Bellatrix was a member of the group, she was too obsessed with Riddle to not be, but Lucius? It just didn't make sense.

Narcissa leant forwards over the arm of the large emerald chair she was sitting on, gazing through the green-tinted light of the Slytherin common room, watching the patterns it made across the parchment of the newspaper.

That was when Narcissa made the choice that would determine her future. The choice that would change her life.

After finding a suitable replacing for her evening Head Girl duties in Viola, all the girl needed was a diversion. Luckily, the chaos of the Hogsmeade residents at the castle provided a sufficient enough distraction to allow Narcissa to slip behind the statue of the one-eyed witch undetected.

Creeping out of the passage and through the cellar she had reached, up into the brightly coloured madness of Honeyduke's, which looked rather perculiar when bathed in darkness, Narcissa wondered whether she had truly considered the impact that what she was about to do would have on her family, her friends, her future.

Snow had fallen during the early evening, leaving an almost unmarred blanket across the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade village. A few footprints were just about visable through the ever plentiful snowflakes falling around Narcissa's face and, being a curious girl, she naturally decided to follow them.

She walked for five minutes before the footsteps stopped at a small house, bathed almost entirely in darkness, bar the flickering flames of a few candles inside the windows. Even more intrigued, the youngest Black sister made her way towards the house, stopping just outside the door. She had raised a fist to knock on it, her common sense escaping her for just one fateful moment, when a person came up behind her, pressing one hand over her mouth to obstruct any screams and the other arm bundling her into a nearby alleyway, pressing her against the wall and lighting his wand. Narcissa clenched her eyelids together for a moment, before sneaking them open, silently cursing her curiosity for once again getting the better of her sense of safety. However, to her relief, her attacker was not to be feared.

"Lucius!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the man and kissing the side of his head repeatedly. "Oh, Luce, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Cissa." he sighed, holding her by the waist and rocking her slightly back and forth.

"Luce, what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, you're meant to be at Hogwarts, Miss Head Girl." responded Lucius, his voice a subtle blend of both stern and slightly mocking.

"And you're meant to be at the Ministry."

"Listen, Narcissa, this is dangerous. You know what the Death Eaters are and you know roughly how they work. Once you're in, you're in. If you're not, you're disposable. Don't make the biggest mistake of your life here."

"But what if it isn't a mistake? I just miss you and Bella so much, what if this is where I am meant to be?"

"Trust me, Narcissa. This is not the way to be closer to us. You're so young, it's practically suicide to try and become a Death Eater." Lucius explained, holding Narcissa close to his chest.

"But you are. It's just as dangerous for you as for me."

"Cissa, I'm his second. I'm just about as safe as can be, but you... I don't want you involved. At all." he finished, his tone clearly marking the end of the argument. Narcissa's celeste eyes turned to the snow-covered ground of their own accord, but was redirected when her fiancee lifted her chin, connecting her softening gaze with his own. "I'm just worried about you, darling. I don't want you to get hurt."

Narcissa opened her mouth to object, but closed it again, recognising her soon-to-be husband's concern for her and, however reluctantly, accepted it.

The coming months passed slowly but surely and eventually, the end of the year came. Naturally, Narcissa passed all her N.E.W.T. exams with flying colours, but the best thing for her was the coming December, when she would finally get her dream. Only a few months to go until she at last became Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.

A/N: I think we all know what the next chapter is going to be, and I am going to have a lot of fun writing it. Also, the format of the story will probably change a bit. Right now, it's one chapter-one year, but the dates of the chapters will be a lot closer together, such as a few chapters in a couple of months of her life. As always, please review!


	11. Silver and White

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thanks to dream-on-sunday for reviewing! By the way, just as fair warning, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Enjoy!

The day had finally arrived, the day that the Wizarding World had been anticipating for months. The day Lucius Malfoy that would finally marry the love of his life, Narcissa Black.

To the dismay of her family, however, especially that of her mother, Narcissa had entrusted all plans for the ceremony and reception to Lucius, due to the fact that he wanted to surprise her. The only things that Narcissa had actually had any imput in were the guest list and the selection of the bridesmaids and, bar the date, time and venue, the eighteen-year-old was completely in the dark.

It was a brilliant idea, but Narcissa had always had a dream of how she wanted her wedding to be and sitting around waiting for news on her wedding morning featured no part in it. All that the bridal party of Narcissa, her mother, Bellatrix, Carolyna, Viola and Amorette could do was wait.

At last, at about nine o'clock in the morning, the ring of the great doorbell resounded through the Entrance Hall of Black Manor. Druella, being very impatient to get her youngest daughter ready to be married, went to answer the door, leaving the remaining girls in silence, looking at each other as if asking the silent question they all wanted to have answered; _Is it him? Is this it?_

Their question was answered when Druella returned, several dress bags enveloped in her arms. Almost all of the girls rose from their seats, smiles lighting up their faces as they took their individual dress bags and ran to Narcissa's dressing room, leaving the girl herself alone with her mother, who had taken the largest dress bag and hung it on the front of her wardrobe. Narcissa didn't doubt for one moment what it was.

"This is it, Mother." breathed the younger blonde, swaying a little as she thought of the piece of fabric laying behind the pale leather barrier.

"That it is, darling. Do you want me to open it for you?" asked Druella, noticing her daughter's brief faint spells.

"Yes, please, Mother. I don't think my nerves would stand it if you didn't." jested Narcissa, raising her hands slightly to emphasise the point and noticing that they were shaking violently. Druella took note of this as well and stood beside her daughter, taking both her hands in her own to sooth the both of them. She did for only a few seconds, a dozen at the most, before making her way to the dress and pulling the zip down, casting a glance towards her youngest daughter as she did so. She hadn't even reached the bust line when the bridesmaids arrived and so stopped, in order to admire the womens' dresses.

"Well, Lucius has definately pulled it off on this one, I have to admit!" laughed Viola, ruffled her skirt slightly around her.

He certainly had. The bridesmaids were dressed identically in floating silver chiffon dresses, the hem of each one sweeping the floor as they walked, revealing silver strapped sandals. With the defined A-line shape and the curving strapless neckline, complete with an almost diamond studded waist and bustline and a lacy white shrug, it was nowhere near what Narcissa had chosen, but she had decided that she loved it more than anything she could've possibly done.

"Alright, Cissy, your turn." laughed the chief bridesmaid, who was fooling around with the few loose dark curls that had escaped from her hair.

"I suppose so. I just hope that Lucius got my dress as right as he got all of yours." responded Narcissa, taking the dress bag from its place on the front of the wardrobe and following her mother into the dressing room. The bridesmaids, naturally, could not resist a gossip as they waited and settled upon the topic of the wedding, seeing nothing more important to talk about.

"So, the all important question; do you think he's got it right?" asked Viola, ever the conversation starter, looking around the room quickly in an attempt to guage the reaction of the other women.

"I do not have a clue, as I do not really know the man, but I know how much he loves our Cissy and so I would think he would know." Amorette stated, her Calais accent light and airy, yet laced with a slight tone of worry all the same.

"Oh, I don't know. Lucius may love her, but that doesn't mean he'll choose what she wants and not what he does." countered Bellatrix, her voice laced not with worry, but with venom.

"Oh, I don't know. I think he'll pull it off." Carolyna said, nodding her head slightly as if to reinforce her opinion. Well, their question would be answered momentarily, as the final bow was tied and Druella appeared from behind the curtain seperating the two rooms, holding it open for the beautiful young bride. And not even Bellatrix could stop a tear streaking down her face.

Narcissa truly looked beautiful. The shrug around her shoulders drew little attention, as it was identical to the ones her bridesmaids were wearing, bar the one silver rose detailed into it, neither did her understated pink make-up gain much interest. Her shoes were silver, strapped and high-heeled, as was the bejewelled tiara set in her elegant golden chignon bun, holding in place the pure white veil, gems dotting it every so often as it fell past the silver silk lacing across her back. But the dress, the dress was what brought tears to their eyes. It was a stunning gown, fitted at the bodice and adorned with silver roses, a precious white gem set in the centre of each, while the skirt spread out around Narcissa in layers of tulle, the lower ones falling straight, while the topmost fell in ruffled layers.

"Oh, Cissy." breathed Bellatrix, quickly attempting to wipe the tears from her face before they streaked her make-up.

"Cissy, you are absolutely beautiful, sweetheart." cried Amorette, who was doing the same as her elder cousin, smiling at the younger.

"Yeah." was the only word Viola and Carolyna could really manage, though seemed to be able to manage to speak in unison nonetheless.

"Mother?" Narcissa questioned, turning to see the proud elder blonde with her silk-gloved hand to her mouth, blinking her eyes repeatedly in an attempt to clear them of the crystal tears they were filling with.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning." Druella whispered. This made the younger blonde's smile increase tenfold. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the bedroom door. Narcissa was hurriedly shooed behind the curtain of her four-poster bed by her sister and cousin, lest the visitor be her future husband and her luck be thwarted by his seeing her. From behind the curtain, Narcissa could hear a pair of hushed voices. Then the curtain was swept back and Narcissa saw her father standing in the doorway, a white rose thread through the top buttonhole of his light grey suit.

"Are they ready for me, Father?" Narcissa asked, her normally light and uplifting voice weighed down by worry and fear.

"Yes, darling." he replied, his voice sounding only a little less emotional than Druella's, though his face showing a lot less than his wife. His daughter then nodded, delicately plucking a bouquet of white roses wrapped in a silver ribbon from a glass vase on the table that Bellatrix, Carolyna and Amorette were sitting at and turning it thrice in hand to admire the crystal detailing.

"Then I suppose that this is my time." Narcissa sighed contentedly, taking her father's arm. At this moment, Druella and the bridesmaids dispersed from the pair, ready to Apparate to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Cygnus shared one last glance before doing the same.

The wards of Malfoy Manor had been taken down temporarily, so that the bridal party could arrive from Narcissa's manor in Somerset without chance of soiling their clothes via the Floo system. Surprisingly, Narcissa had only visited Malfoy Manor once, for her debutante ball and thus did not know the house well at all, relying on her mother, who had visited the place far more often, to guide her to where she needed to be.

When the group reached the vermeil patio doors at the far end of the ballroom, Narcissa gasped at the view from the window. The whole of the rolling grounds of Malfoy Manor were covered in a sparkling blanket of snow. Silver decorations and white roses filled the trees, which themselves covered a large group of people, sitting on silver-backed chairs, with a large, white aisle running through the middle. It was the end of the aisle that Narcissa was delighted by the most, however, as standing there, beside his identically dressed best man, Severus Snape, was Lucius, his light grey suit covering a silver waistcoat, with a white rose through his buttonhole, the silver decoration identical to the ones in her own bouquet. The whole setting was perfect and Narcissa could barely believe that Lucius could have chosen it all so well.

Narcissa's thoughts were interrupted, however, as a piece of music began to play outside and the bridesmaids stepped forward through the doors together, Bellatrix giving her younger sister one last kiss on the cheek before she went. Narcissa's eyes widened slightly when she realised what the music was. The song that Lucius had chosen for Narcissa to walk to him to was Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake_, Narcissa's favourite piece of music in the world and the piece that the pair had danced to at Narcissa's debutante ball for that reason, barely half an hour before he proposed. The piece held a special place in Narcissa's heart and she was overjoyed that Lucius had taken note of that.

At the moment when the beginning of the piece occured, Narcissa clutched her father's arm, giving him a kiss on the cheek as the grand doors opened and the music swelled to a higher pitch. Each and every pair of eyes turned to the woman descending the staircase, including those of the man she wanted to see the most. As opposed to the cold wind Narcissa had expected to feel, the air was still and relatively warm, which Narcissa suspected was another thing of Lucius' doing.

Once she reached the end of the aisle, where two ice sculptures, each one bearing the insignia of the houses of Black and Malfoy, her father gave her a kiss on the cheek, a familiar thing, before taking her hands and placing them in Lucius'. These pair then turned their heads slightly towards the Ministry representative, a man named Tiberius Ogden, who was to be the Binder for the ceremony. Ogden raised his hands for quiet and silence fell, all eyes resting on the three people at the front of them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, families and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of a man and a woman in love. The pair, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, have chosen to proclaim their love by the ancient rite of marriage. So, Mr. Malfoy, if you would take Miss Black's hands and read your vows please." Lucius did as instructed, clutching Narcissa's hand in his own and placing a kiss upon her engagement ring before beginning to speak the words he had rehearsed in his mind for years.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do take you, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, to be my beloved wife. I shall stand by you through light and through darkness, through joy and through sorrow, through both our lives and for eternity. I take this ring and bless it, so that we may live happily together and in love for the remainder of our lives and forever more." Lucius conjured his ring from thin air and placed it on Narcissa's finger. It was a sparkling silver band, with two rose intertwined all the way around it, with a small heart-shaped emerald set in the centre of each flower. Narcissa smiled at its beauty, knowing even further than Lucius knew her so well.

"And Miss Black, if you can do the same." spoke Ogden, nodding his head in Narcissa's direction. Narcissa smiled and began to read the words that she too had dreamed of saying all these years.

"I, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, do take you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to be my beloved husband. I shall stand by you through light and through darkness, through joy and through sorrow, through both our lives and for eternity. I take this ring and bless it, so that we may live happily together and in love for the remainder of our lives and forever more." Narcissa too conjured a ring from thin air and reached out to slide it onto Lucius' ring finger. It too was silver, but the metal was shaped into two intertwined snakes, two emeralds on each to represent eyes. He seemed to also have brought his own taste into the rings, but keeping hers in there as well.

"Lucius and Narcissa have proclaimed their love and have promised their lives to each other. These proclamations are now sealed 'til death do they part." Ogden waved his wand and a golden tongue of shimmering fire escaped from each emerald on the ring, surrounding the pair with its glow.

"You may now kiss the bride." Ogden finished with a smile. Lucius waited no longer, pressing his lips softly to Narcissa's, while his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms in turn wrapping around his neck. Applause surrounded the tent, but all the two Malfoys could really think of was each other, surrounded by a shining golden glow.

The reception went on strongly, the celebrations lasting well into the evening, but Lucius and Narcissa actually both had the same idea after it had finished. Both had stepped out onto the snow-covered staircase that Narcissa had descended earlier that day, overlooking the grounds that now belonged to both of them, as Abraxas and Annetta had moved earlier in the week to their new home in Calais.

"Great minds think alike." chuckled Lucius, stepping into the snow to find his new wife already outside, the silver detailing of her dress shimmering in the moonlight.

"Yes. I suppose they do." she smiled back, turning her head towards Lucius, who took the hint and wrapped both arms around her, both of them now facing the beauty of the gardens beyond.

"So, this is the beginning of our new life together." Narcissa sighed in contentment.

"Yes. I can't believe that it's finally happened."

"Lucius, we will be alright, won't we? We'll be fine?" Realising her meaning, Lucius wrapped his arms further around Narcissa, holding her closer to his chest.

"Of course we will, sweetheart. After all, Narcissa Malfoy, I have you and you are all I need."

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I would have rather got this right and took a while than rushed it and ruined everyone's anticipation of it. The reason I did a silver and white theme is that Narcissa is often referred to as an ice princess, as she was the youngest and born in winter. Also, because silver is a Slytherin colour and I wanted Slytherin in there, but without green, because they wouldn't have really had a colour scheme like that. Please let me know what you think!


	12. A New Beginning

Chapter Twelve

A/N: Thanks to my magical reviewer, dream-on-sunday.

Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy had been surprised to find how much married life differed from the previous years of her relationship with Lucius. She had, of course, known that there would be a few differences, she was by no means foolish, but she had not anticipated how much it had changed her, very much for the better.

The main difference was how much she saw of Lucius. Although she did not see him as much as she would have liked to, due to his work at the British Ministry of Magic, Narcissa got to see the man she loved far more often than she had done the previous year and for that she was thankful.

However, no matter how much Narcissa may attempt to, especially when her family asked, it was no use pretending that she did not get a little lonely. She had two house-elves, of course, Dobby and Brighty, and a library full of interesting novels and tomes, but it was not the same as being surrounded by people, the kind of environment that Narcissa had been raised in.

She would not usually mind terribly, having become used to being quite lonely over the past years, but tonight was the turning of the year, and Lucius had promised to be here to kiss her at midnight. As it was, it was a quarter to the hour, and her husband was nowhere to be seen.

One thing niggling at the back of her mind was the abnormality of the situation. True, Lucius' department at the Ministry was always the last to close, being the most important, yet still it closed at ten o'clock, which gave Narcissa a painfully clear idea of where her husband was.

Yet still he had promised her. In all the years she had known him, Lucius had never once broken a promise to her. He had let other people down, of course, he was only human, but never her. '_A first time for everything_,' she supposed.

With a sigh, Narcissa thought of her friends. At this time of night, Carolyna would be at home with her family and her fiancé, Edward Greengrass, at their ancestral home in Sussex, while Viola would probably be out in a club somewhere, partying long until after the clocks had chimed, and having the luxury of not remembering being alone when she woke in the morning. Narcissa did not have that luxury, but was beginning to feel that she may well wake alone.

She glanced to the clock. Nine minutes to the hour. The prospect of Lucius breaking his promise was becoming more likely with every time the pendulum swung in the grandfather clock, the Malfoy family heirloom which was displayed in the hallway. A single tear fell from Narcissa's eye as she realised that the first promise Lucius had ever broken to her would occur within a month of their marriage. If that was not a bad omen, then the woman did not know what was.

She wondered for a while if she should just up sticks and go to her parents' house. After all, even if Bellatrix was not likely to be there, her parents would be, and quite likely Walburga and Orion as well, though how good that was, Narcissa was not sure. It was better than sitting alone waiting for a man that would not turn up. But then she thought of how Lucius would feel if he came home to celebrate the beginning of a new year, to be greeted with only an empty house. He would feel like she did now. Alone.

So, she stayed exactly where she was, occupying herself with gazing outside the window, watching the moonlight dance across the extensive gardens. Despite the utter sorrow she was feeling, a tiny smile broke out over her features.

During the little time she had spent at the Manor, Narcissa had made for herself some of her favourite memories. She had become engaged here, married here, and had spent every day since with the man she had dreamed of marrying since she first met him. It was like a dream, a beautiful delusion. But Narcissa remembered with a stinging pain that dreams had to end. Perhaps it was time for her to wake up.

She glanced over at the clock again. Four minutes to the hour. Four minutes until the New Year. Four minutes until Lucius broke his first promise.

It was almost inevitable now. There was no time for Lucius to get back to the Manor from the Ministry, not with the distance the Apparition point was from the house. She was going to spend the beginning of the New Year alone. It didn't matter whether Lucius missed a second, a minute, an hour or more, because he had broken his promise. He had let her down.

As the next three and a half minutes passed, Narcissa began to cry, tears streaking down her face as her eyes welled up, blurring and twisting the room around her.

At last, as the painful countdown began, Narcissa fancied that she could hear every other family counting along, laughing together in joyful groups as they awaited the new beginning that midnight would bring. Shutting her eyes to stop the tears leaking from them, Narcissa began to, in her mind, count down along with them.

'_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…_'

Suddenly, Narcissa stopped, feeling with a smile that, just as fireworks were set off all around the world, two comforting arms wrapped around her waist, a familiar face appearing and coming to rest on her shoulder. Letting out a sigh filled with both contentment and relief, Narcissa turned slightly, a cheeky grin lighting up her features just as the light of the fireworks did.

"And what time do you call this?" she questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"Midnight." replied Lucius, catching her lips with his. When they pulled away, both were still smiling widely. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Malfoy."

A/N: Please review!


	13. Bravery in Pain

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Unfortunately, no reviewers.

Three months into marriage, and Narcissa Malfoy could not be happier. Ever since the scare of Lucius breaking his first promise to her, the man had been returning home early every day, bringing with him a gift of flowers. Their bedroom was beginning to resemble a meadow in springtime. Not that she minded, of course.

Yet, the woman still had a feeling of unease. Though she had never seen it, she could've sworn that Lucius had left her side during the night, probably to attend to the Dark Lord's wishes. At least, she hoped.

Narcissa sighed at herself, gazing into the fire crackling in her library. Lucius would never do that. He loved her too much to ever think of betraying her, particularly by meeting with another woman. She was just being silly.

Which meant that, if it was not Lucius that was the cause of her feeling, something else was. And she didn't yet know what.

It was not until the clock struck five that she discovered what the source of her unease had been. She had been curled in front of the fireplace, a book of household spells clutched in her hand. She had hoped that, when he arrived home from the Ministry, she would be able to convince him to learn a couple, so that he could help her around the house occasionally. After all, even House-Elves couldn't do everything.

As the fire died down to embers at last, Narcissa heard a sound, like that of knocking on wood. Her first thought was that Lucius had left his keys on the table again, and therefore needed her to open the front door, as it was charmed to not open by magic, only by the key. '_If he forgets them again, I swear that I will jinx them to his hand_.' Narcissa thought, though smiled anyway.

Then she remembered. Her husband had told her earlier that he would be working later than usual that night, meaning that he wouldn't be home until at least half past six. It couldn't possibly be him. So who was it?

When it sounded again, Narcissa listened carefully. The sound was coming from inside the room. With sudden realisation, the blonde turned towards the window, opening it to allow entrance to the shivering owl that had been perched on the windowsill. She recognised the owl as being that of her mother, so she took the letter quickly from its beak, stroking its feathers affectionately before sending it on its way.

She paused for a moment before reading the letter, wondering what her mother would have written to her about. It must have been important, as Narcissa had gone around for tea the other day to catch up with the woman. Deciding that procrastination would never get her anywhere, Narcissa broke the seal and read the words on the parchment.

_My darling Narcissa,  
It is my solemn duty to inform you of a painful loss in the family, in the hope that you will be able to cope with it as well as we are attempting to.  
Last night, your father suffered a stroke. A Healer was summoned, but arrived a little too late. Your father passed peacefully in his sleep, his painful struggle now ended.  
His funeral shall be, in according to tradition, on the 4th May, at noon. You know what attire is appropriate, I trust, and I urge you to remain as strong as you can.  
With all my love, _ma petite fleur, _and all your father's also,  
Mother._

Narcissa couldn't breathe. How could this have happened? She had seen her father just five days ago and, though he seemed to be a little peaky, he had seemed to be in good health. She just couldn't believe it.

As tears filled her eyes, Narcissa realised that she had never wanted Lucius to be home more. She needed him to be here, to hold her, to take a little of the pain away from her, or at least to give her a shoulder to cry on. But he wasn't here, and wouldn't return for hours, if at all, with the Dark Lord as his commander.

Deciding she needed him too much to not do so, Narcissa reached across to the table beside her, picked up her wand and waved it intricately, trying desperately to think of something positive.

"_Expecto Patronum_." she pronounced through her tears. Nothing happened. She tried again, and again, but nothing happened at all. Beginning to despair, Narcissa realised that her sadness was overwhelming all her happy memories, rendering the charm too weak for use.

Completely giving up what little hope she had, Narcissa curled up into a ball, shivering and sobbing in the velvet cushions of the seat.

She couldn't be sure how long she had lay there before she felt a pair of very familiar arms wrap around her, felt herself being pulled upright to sit on the man's lap. She quickly glanced upwards, to verify that she was not imagining the figure, before resting her head on Lucius' chest and sobbing once again.

"I know about your father. I'm so sorry, Cissa." Lucius told her, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. "It isn't fair, you know. So much pain has occurred to you in your life, much more than anyone of your age should have, more than many have in their lifetime. You have kept going through it all, and consequently, you are the bravest person I have ever known."

"I'm not brave. I'm just a bit unlucky." Narcissa told him, sighing into his chest.

"Well, you're brave to me." Lucius finished, kissing her once more on the top of her chest.

Three months later, Narcissa attended her second funeral in just five years. Her veil was five inches longer than last time, and his dress was almost the same. But this time, she had someone to lean on. This time she had Lucius by her side.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was a little brave after all.

A/N: To anyone who's wondering, the other funeral was Regulus. His funeral is one of the filler chapters I'm working on for this story, as part of its refurbishment. Please review!


	14. Going Wrong

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, .

For the next few months at least, life in the Malfoy household was as good as it could be. Lucius had been working shorter hours, Narcissa had discovered a hobby of horse riding to occupy her daytimes at the manor and the pair spent every spare moment together. And so, the pair was completely and utterly happy. For now.

Then, one night, everything changed.

Lucius had been working slightly later, an ominous thing at the best of times, when the incident had happened. Flames had risen into the air, fanned upwards by the howling wind, the sound of which was only penetrated by the screams echoing across Diagon Alley.

Through the blazing firelight, figures cast in shadow moved across the street, causing just as much terror as the explosions had done, due to just how badly publicised they had been. Narcissa's worst nightmare had finally come true.

Plucking the _Daily Prophet_ from the table on which it lay, the blonde woman lay it down across her knees, which were curled up into her lap on the velvet loveseat she normally shared with Lucius, allowing her eyes to drift down to the words once again, not caring that they had near shattered her heart the first time she had done so.

'_DEATH EATERS STRIKE IN DIAGON ALLEY_

_Earlier tonight, the well-known Wizarding shopping destination, Diagon Alley, fell to an attack by the self-styled Knights of Walpurgis, more commonly known as the Death Eaters._

_Eye witnesses state that there was no sign of an impending attack whatsoever, that it was sudden and completely unexpected. Then, all of a sudden, a huge explosion erupted, around the area of Eeylops Owl Emporium, destroying half of the street in the blaze. No casualties have been reported, although Aurors are still searching through the rubble._

_It has been rumoured by many that Pureblood supremists were at the heart of the plan, and this seems to be a sensible conclusion to come to, as Eeylops' owner, Magdalena Williams, is Muggle Born. The Death Eaters are also known to be huge supporters of this ideology, believing that Muggle Borns had stolen their magic from Squibs, and that was why they are so. This idea is chemically flawed, but the old families will not be told of this._

_We are currently receiving hourly reports from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and we shall keep you updated as often as is possible._

_Remain vigilant, loyal readers, against these terrorists we call Death Eaters._'

Once again, Narcissa placed down the paper, tears streaking her cheeks. Things had changed now. Of course, Lucius loved her no less and still showed as much affection to her as ever, but his involvement with the group had increased, to the point where he was out almost nightly to commit crimes such as this. It was tearing the woman apart.

The silence of the manor had never been so obvious to the woman, nor, in a way, so deafeningly loud, but now it was all that she noticed, all that she could hear, sat alone beside the fireplace in her beautiful home, which became a shadowed prison when Lucius was far away. '_Maybe he won't come back.'_ she thought, as tears streaked down her face.

If she spoke truthfully, it was not the first time Narcissa had thought such things while Lucius was out on missions and, regretfully enough, she had no doubt that it would not be the last. The Death Eaters were becoming more and more active by the day, and Lucius more absent with them. It was becoming hard for the woman to keep herself from telling her husband not to go. But she knew that she could not do that. Not if she wished to stay alive.

The leader of the Knights of Walpurgis, the one who had taken her Lucius from her that night, was a man named the Dark Lord. The name was self-styled, the woman knew that much, but she did not know of his true identity. That was one of the things he told no one.

Still, no matter that she did not truly know anything about him, Bellatrix had been smitten with the mysterious man from the moment she had first laid eyes on him. Narcissa, on the other hand, could not say that she agreed with her sister in the least. To her, the man was simply terrifying.

'_And yet…'_ Narcissa thought, wiping a tear from her expressionless face as she glanced into the fireplace, watching the flames dance around each other and wincing as they did so. '_My darling Lucius chose to join them. He chose to become a cold hearted killer. He may not act like so in my presence, but I know that he has done so. I just know.'_

As if in answer to the cries of her heart, the click of a key in the lock of the front door reached her delicate ears. '_Even if he has been out on a spree of killing innocents, at least he has the decency to come in through the front door.__'_ Narcissa told herself, more than a little bitterly.'_At least there is a chance I won't have to see him tonight__.__'_

Unfortunately, the chance was made much smaller, as the doorknob of the mahogany door began to turn, revealing the battle torn face of Lucius Malfoy from behind it.

As soon as he caught sight of his wife sat beside the fire, a wide smile broke out on the man's fatigued features, his tiredness fading away as care flooded into his features. Unfortunately, that smile had soon disappeared, as, in the reflected firelight, the blank expression on Narcissa's face clear did not match the joy of his own.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked her, the concern evident in his tone. The woman did not respond. "Narcissa, what is the matter with you? Cissa?"

"Leave me alone." The words were simple, but the message that the younger blonde conveyed was evident, so much so that Lucius obeyed without no argument, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The moment she heard his retreating footsteps, Narcissa broke down into sobs, clutching desperately onto the silver tasseled pillow she was sat beside. The one she had given Lucius all those years ago.

"Why has this happened to me?" she questioned herself, in a pained whisper. "After all we've been through together, after I have loved him for so long… why has everything gone wrong?"

A/N: Another thing that the filler chapters will explain. I'll try and get those up soon as well, but for now, please review!


End file.
